L'aube noire
by Toutilla
Summary: Les Hunger Games sont terminés, Katniss et Peeta mènent une vie parfaite avec leurs deux enfants. Malheureusement un changement se produit au Capitole et un grand concours est organisé demandant une fille et un garçon dans chaque district. Manque de bol ou sourire sadique du destin, leur fille doit s'y rendre. Le cauchemar a recommencé.
1. Prologue

Je rêve que j'entends crier au feu je me réveille et j'entends que l'on crie au feu.

_**Les songes**, Emile-Auguste Chartier_

**Prologue :**

_Le feu m'avait encerclé. Je tournais sur moi-même, tachant de trouver une sortie, une issue, pour m'échapper de cet enfer. Mais il n'y en avait point. De désespoir je m'apprêtais à traverser les flammes quand un gros chien mutant surgit. Je saisis mon arc pour le tuer mais quand je voulus prendre une flèche, je m'aperçue que je n'avais pas de carquois. Terrorisée, je regardais le chien dans les yeux…de Prim. Je hurlai de terreur quand il se jeta sur moi, mais, au lieu de me dévorer vivante il m'appela : « Katniss! Katniss ! »_

« Katniss ! Ce n'est rien c'est juste un cauchemar ! »

Je criai, je préférai continuer mon cauchemar plutôt que me réveiller et affronter le regard de Peeta qui me dirait, quand je lui demanderai où est Prim, qu'elle était morte et que personne n'y pouvait plus rien, Pas même moi, sa grande sœur qui est été incapable de la sauver. Voilà ce que j'étais : une incapable.

Je me corrigeais, ce n'étais pas de Peeta que j'avais peur mais de la réalité de ma culpabilité d'être vivante et d'avoir les enfants les plus merveilleux au monde, Suzane et Chase.

Cette culpabilité m'étouffait et se faisait tout le temps ressentir en plus de celle d'être gagnante des Hunger games. Ma vie n'en valait pas la peine puisque je la prenais aux autres. Soudain je sentis les bras de Peeta autour de moi, j'hésitais entre garder ma mauvaise humeur ou me laisser aller. Après deux secondes de cogitation, je m'abandonnai à son étreinte tout en me rendormant en espérant que ce ne soit qu'un sommeil sans rêves.


	2. Chasse interdite

Il est quelque fois heureux de comprendre la vie telle qu'elle est, avant d'en avoir appris la connaissance par les épreuves qu'elle donne.

_**Blanche,** Laure Junot d'Abrantes_

**Chasse interdite :**

« Maman ! » Je souris en me réveillant avec une ravissante petite bouille sous mes yeux. Chase avait eu 7 ans deux mois plus tôt mais était le petit de la famille. Peeta voulait un autre enfant mais moi, je trouvais que deux, c'était déjà pas mal.

« On y va ? » me demanda-t-il.

Je lui lançais un clin d'œil et lui proposait un marché :

« On partira plus vite si tu prépare le petit dej' pendant que je prends ma douche ! »

Le petit garçon se gratta le menton avec un doigt mimant une réflexion intense.

« Peut-être que si tu te dépêche, on pourrait s'entendre… »

« Alors marché conclus ! Tope-là ! »

Il me tapa dans la main et fila à la cuisine, déjà habillé.

« Tu arrives toujours à conclure des marchés de la manière qui t'arrange le plus, que ce soit avec Chase ou n'importe qui ! » s'exclama Peeta en s'esclaffant.

« Ben ouais, c'est comme ça qu'on apprend à survivre ! »

Peeta me regarda, blessé…

« Oh non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je te le promets ! Tu as été magnifiquement bien élevé, bien mieux que moi. »

Et avant qu'il ne me contredise je l'embrassai fougueusement et filais à la salle de bain.

« Maman, comment tu as appris à chasser ? «

Je répondis en me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer :

« C'est mon papa qui m'a appris. Il chassait très bien. »

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant un arbre, je plongeai mon bras dans le tronc creux et en sortit deux arcs, un petit et un grand, je tendis le petit à mon fils. Il me sourit puis fit une grimace :

« On chasse quoi aujourd'hui ? »

« Rien je relève juste quelques collets pour les apporter aux Evans et après, on vise des arbres, des fruits, etc.

Il eut un sourire soulagé.

« Merci Maman. »

Je lui répondis :

« Tu sais Chase, il faut toujours me dire ce que n'aime pas ou ne supportes pas, je ne veux pas que tu souffres en silence. Tu me diras tout, tu me le promets ? »

« Oui maman. »

Nous nous sourîmes. Il était adorable.

Nous marchâmes tranquillement en lançant des flèches de temps à autre. Chase fermait les yeux quand on arrivait devant un collet, moi, je détachai l'animal et le fourrais dans mon grand sac à dos en cuivre.

Techniquement, nous n'avions pas besoin de cette viande car moi, je faisais quelques pâtisseries à la boulangerie, Peeta vendait les tableaux qu'il peignait au Capitole (il les vendait en faite à une boutique du Capitole qui s'occupait du transport et qui revendait les œuvres après) et puis nous avions toujours un peu d'argent versé par le Capitole aux gagnants des Hungers Games. Alors, comme il nous était vigoureusement interdits de donner de l'argent, nous donnions à des amis : les Evans qui avaient 5 filles âgées de trois à douze ans, la viande que nous chassions (même si la chasse était elle aussi interdite).

Une fois que j'eus ramassé tous les collets, ce qui faisait un sacré poids, nous nous dirigeâmes vers un petit lac que mon père m'avait montré il a quelques années même si ça me semblait des milliards d'années plus tôt. Nous nous assîmes au bord de l'eau et je regardais mon fils lancer des flèches un peu partout en le félicitant. Certes, il détestait voir mourir des animaux ou pire, les tuer lui-même, mais par contre il était très bon archer et je m'attendais plus ou moins à ce qu'il me dépasse un beau jour pour ma plus grande fierté.

Chaque samedi, je prenais l'un de mes enfants pour leurs apprendre à chasser ou tout du moins à se défendre si ils en avaient besoins un jour…ce que je n'espérais sûrement pas ! Si Chase était bon au tir à l'arc, ma Suzane elle aussi avait ses qualités ! Elle tirait, bien moins bien, mais tirait quand même à l'arc, elle était courageuse et très casse-cou, tandis que mon petit Chase était plutôt intello. Et puis ils étaient remplis de pleins d'autres qualités comme sans doute tous les enfants du point de vue de leurs parents.

« Maman ? »

« Oui »

« Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés papa et toi ? »

« Hmmmm…Et bien ce n'était pas longtemps après la mort de mon père, nous n'avions plus rien à manger ma s.. .ma mère et moi et je suis allé fouiller les poubelles de la boulangerie. Quand Madame Mellark, ta grand-mère, m'a vu, elle m'a chassé. Je suis allée m'assoir par terre un peu plus loin alors qu'il pleuvait. Peeta avait entendu sa mère alors quand il a fait brûler les petits pains un peu plus tard, plutôt que de les jeter, il me les a donnés. Il m'a sauvé de la famine.

« Tu es tout de suite tombée amoureuse de lui ? »

Je faillis dire la vérité, cette vérité qui me brûlait les lèvres mais c'était trop horrible et la nouvelle loi l'interdisait :

« Oui, tout de suite. Tu veux manger ? »

Il hocha la tête. Je sortis le déjeuner que je nous avais préparé vite fait ce matin. Il y avait deux sandwichs jambon-beurre, 2 œufs durs, 4 barres au chocolat et céréales et une grosse bouteille d'eau.

Après ce bon repas et une petite sieste, nous rentrâmes tout doucement en plantant des flèches un peu partout. Arrivés devant l'arbre au tronc creux, je cachai nos arcs et après avoir franchi la barrière électrique non électrisée, nous rentrâmes tranquillement à la maison.


	3. Journée anodine

L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur mais il achète le reste.

_**Demain j'arrête**, Gilles Lejardinier_

**Journée anodine**

_Je ricanais. Petite incapable, elle ne savait pas se défendre, tant pis pour elle ! D'ailleurs, j'étais la plus forte, personne ne pouvait me battre. J'étais en train de déguster le sang de Primerose. Il était très bon. A côté, apparu le corps d'une autre petite fille. Tiens ! C'était Rue ! Chouette, son sang aussi avait l'air délicieux ! Puis je vis Suzane. Soudain, ce qui m'avait l'air d'un paradis devint un enfer, j'étais en train de boire du sang ! En plus, celui de personnes que j'adorais ! Je ne pus retenir le cri de souffrance qui s'échappa de ma poitrine en comprenant que c'était moi qui les avais tués. Quelqu'un m'attrapa et me plaqua au sol. Je me laissais faire. Comprenant que je n'avait point envie de me débattre Il me donna une gifle et cria :_

_« Katniss ! Réveilles-toi ! »_

Je me réveillais en sursaut dans les bras de Peeta, mon amour de toujours. Je murmurais un désolé entre deux baisers et me laissai me faire cajoler par mon mari jusqu'à ce que je m'éveille vraiment pour lui dire :

« Il faudrait peut-être qu'on réveille les enfants, on est lundi et ils ont école ! »

« Tu as raison, vas-y, je prépare le petit déjeuner. »

« Debout Suzane ! »

« Mmmmmm … fiche-moi la paix ! »

Ma fille prit son oreiller et le plaqua sur sa tête pour pouvoir se rendormir. Je m'avançais vers le lit en allumant la lumière au passage, je tirais la couverture et enlevais l'oreiller. Suzane grogna de plus belle.

« Debout ! »

« Pfff…je veux faire la grasse mat' ! »

« Coucou Suzie ! Tu sais que t'as déjà fait la grasse matinée hier ?! » s'exclama Chase avec un sourire malin et une bonne humeur contagieuse.

« Ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! » hurla Suzane en se levant une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Ah oui désolé, c'est ton amoureux qui t'appelle comme ça. »

« Je n'ai pas d'amoureux » répondit Suzane en martelant chaque syllabe.

« Alors c'était qui que tu tenais par la main vendredi à l'école ? »

« C'était juste…un copain. »

Chase gloussa et je me retins de m'esclaffer. Ile étaient tellement mignons et innocents.

« Allez, Dépêchez-vous de vous habiller, je vais me doucher. »

« Maman, pourquoi on est aussi riche ? »

« Quoi ?! »

Les enfants avaient fini leur petit déjeuner et je les accompagnais à l'école.

« Je veux dire, ici, il y a beaucoup de gens pauvres qui manquent de tout alors que nous, nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut. »

« Crois-moi ma chérie, les gens sont loin d'être pauvre, nous avons connus bien pire. »

« Ah bon ? Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. Nous sommes bien plus riches, tu ne peux pas dire le contraire. »

« Et bien, mon emploi à la boulangerie me rapporte de l'argent et ton père gagne beaucoup grâce à ses tableaux. »

« Tu te fiche de moi, je sais très bien que ça ne pourrait pas suffire. Alors ? »

« Et bien, le Capitole nous paient car nous lui avons rendu un grand service Papa et moi. »

« Quel genre de service ? »

« Ces histoires d'argent ne sont pas de ton âge Suzane. Et je vois ta copine Curly qui arrive. »

Suzane n'eut pas le temps de me contredire, sa copine était déjà là et elles continuèrent ensemble le chemin qu'il restait pour arriver dans la cour de récréation de leur école.

« Bonne journée Chase ! »

« A toi aussi maman. Et n'hésite pas à faire brûler tes pâtisseries si tu vois que quelqu'un meurt de faim, pour pouvoir lui donner. »

J'acquiesçais en souriant devant son air inquiet et repartis tranquillement vers la boulangerie dirigée par Marjory, la fille de l'ancien maire qui avait été un peu comme une amie avant les Hunger Games et qui l'était encore aujourd'hui mais à titre moins fort que ma chère Cindy Evans (la famille des « Y » comme j'aimais bien les appeler ) mère de Mary, Jenny, Kathy, Abby et Lily. Mary était un amie de Suzane et Curly et elle avait douze ans, Jenny en avait dix, Kathy avait sept ans comme Chase, Abby avait quatre ans et Lily trois. Touts ces petits bouts de choux me faisaient penser à la famille de…d'une personne auquel je ne voulais pas penser. Je serais les dents. Non, il était hors de question que je pense à lui.


	4. Terrifiante surprise

Il faut tout attendre et tout craindre du temps des hommes.

_**Réflexions**__**et maximes**__, Vauvenargues_

TERRIFIANTE SURPRISE

Quand Peeta rentra à la maison avec les enfants, Suzane avait un air joyeux comme elle n'en avait jamais eu. Intriguée, j'interrogeais mon mari du regard. Il haussa les épaules en disant :

« Je ne sais rien, elle ne voulait rien me dire tant que tu n'étais pas là. »

Je souris et annonçai à l'intéressée :

« Je suis là, dis-nous ce qui te rends si joyeuse ! »

« Je suis sélectionnée pour participer au grand concours de combats qui se déroulera au Capitole avec une fille et un garçon de chaque district » dit-elle d'une traite.

« Quoi » hurlai-je en cœur avec mon mari.

Je lançai un regard inquiet vers Peeta qui me le renvoya comme un miroir. Je sentis une sourde rage monter en moi à l'encontre du Capitole qui ne faisait que se jouer de nous puis, une tristesse, un torrent de tristesse en revoyant tous les tributs que j'avais vu mourir et particulièrement Rue qui avait l'âge de ma sœur. L'évocation de Prim fit remonter mon élan de tristesse jusqu'à tous ceux qui étaient morts pour débarrasser la population des Hunger games, les Jeux de la Faim. Enfin, un sentiment que j'avais toujours connu mais que j'avais voulu cacher au fond de moi, la peur. La peur de voir mes enfants souffrir des souffrances que j'avais vécues. De les voir mourir. Jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'il était possible d'avoir aussi peur. Finalement, de toutes mes émotions ressenties durant cette courte minute, ce fut quand même la rage, la colère qui gagna. Je défendrai mes enfants becs et ongles jusqu'à ma mort et personne – je disais bien personne - ne pourrait me séparer d'eux.

Je regardais Peeta et comprit que lui aussi les défendrait. Nous feront face ensemble à l'insurmontable comme quand nous étions dans l'arène.

Suzane fut apparemment choquée de notre réaction, j'aurai sans doute compris si je n'avais pas été dans l'état dans lequel j'étais. La colère m'empêchait de dire quoi ce soit. Et surtout pas une parole réconfortante !

Chase qui avait commencé à applaudir figea ses mains et eu un mouvement de recul. Deux mots presque inaudibles sortirent de sa bouche :

« Papa…maman… »

Deux mots que Suzane répéta comme un écho mais d'un ton bien plus différent :

« Papa ! Maman ! Comment osez-vous ! Moi qui étais si fière ! Vous… vous avez tous gâché ! »

C'est le moment que choisis Haymitch pour débarquer :

« Bonjour les jeunes ! Comment va la petite famille ?! »

Puis il vit la mine furieuse de Suzane, celle, apeurée de Chase et enfin les têtes de ses deux anciens tributs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! »

Chase courut et se jeta dans ses bras en lançant d'un ton rassuré et presque joyeux :

« Papy ! »

Haymitch était comme un grand-père pour mes deux enfants qui avaient perdus tous leurs grands-parents à part ma mère dont je ne parlais jamais tant je lui en voulais.

Ce fut Suzane qui lui répondit, toujours aussi furieuse et sans lui jeter un regard, préférant nous fixer.

« J'ai été sélectionnée pour participer à un grand concours de combats au Capitole avec un garçon et une fille de chaque district et les deux vieux (elle crachait presque ses mots) qui me serve de parents peuh… ! (crachat sur le tapis que j'avais lavé en début d'après-midi) sont incapables de me féliciter. »

Puis elle ajouta en lui lançant un regard adorable :

«Et toi tu vas quand même me féliciter j'esp… »

Elle s'arrêta net en découvrant le visage d'Haymitch passant du vert de peur au blanc d'angoisse puis au rouge de la colère et toutes ces couleurs défilant sans s'arrêter.

« Quoi ! Toi aussi tu t'y mets ! Vous êtes qu'une famille de m**** ! »

Elle allait sortir de la pièce quand Peeta reprit contenance et se construit un visage impénétrable.

« Désolée Suzane, il est hors de question que tu participes à ce concours. »

Ses mots étaient froids comme de la glace. Ils montraient que Peeta était en colère comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

Suzane allait répondre, cinglante mais en regardant avec attention le visage de son père, elle comprit que cela s'avérait dangereux et qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se taise. Elle serra les poings à s'en blanchir les phalanges.

Haymitch se reprit en vitesse.

« Chase, va dans ta chambre et lis un livre, Suzane reste ici, nous devons t'expliquer quelque chose. »

Katniss se reprit d'un coup.

« Non ! C'est bon Suzane, tu peux retourner dans ta chambre ! Il est hors de question que l'on désobéisse ! »

Suzane allait demander pourquoi sa mère parlait de désobéissance mais Haymitch la prit de cours :

« Parce que tu ne désobéis pas en chassant dans la forêt » dit-il avec un sourire malicieux mais sans joie.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire… »

« D'accord alors on dit les faits principaux mais rien de plus. » m'accorda mon ancien mentor.

« Ca me va.. »

« Moi aussi » ajouta Peeta.

« Pas moi, je veux tout savoir ! Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ?! »

« Tu seras ce que tu dois savoir ! C'est pour ton bien. » répondis-je d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune reproches.


	5. Aveux

Il faut qu'une vérité soit révélée non pas une vérité neuve mais au contraire, vieille comme les rues, et cent fois prouvée.

_**Propos de Littérature, **Emile-Auguste Chartier._

Aveux

Je jetais un regard noir à ma mère mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle était bien trop occupée à être fâchée contre moi à cause d'une raison que je ne comprenais pas. J'étais heureuse de participer à ce concours et ils avaient tout gâchés.

« Alors installons-nous ! » lança Haymitch d'un ton joyeux malgré l'ambiance morbide.

Papa commença à m'expliquer à calmement ce qu'ils me cachaient :

« Ce jeu est dangereux, ta mère et moi y avons déjà participé et nous avons faillit ne jamais en revenir. Il finit mal et tout le monde meurt, ce n'est pas pour les filles de ton âge et ça ne devrait pas être du tout. Je me demande même comment notre si bon président a pu réintroduire ce jeu (dit-il en regardant Haymitch qui lui fit un signe de tête significatif indiquant qu'il lui expliquera tout plus tard). Dès demain, mous irons éliminer ta candidature. »

Il était vraiment idiot : il me prenait pour une gamine : tout le monde meurt. Comment pouvait-il croire une seule seconde que j'allais avaler son mensonge ?

« Papa, ce jeu est obligatoire et j'ai été inscrite ce qui ne me chagrine point du tout puisque je trouve tes arguments tout à fait idiots, il n'y aura aucune mort. Ce n'est qu'un jeu ! »

« Bien sûr que si, c'est le principe même de ce jeu. Le survivant gagne. »

Je me retins d'éclater de rire. Ce qu'il était bête ! Ce genre de jeu n'existerait pas, ce serait plutôt du théâtre tragique.

« Non papa, le gagnant est celui qui a réussi à mettre tout le monde à terre. »

« Même, cela finira par un combat à mort. Demain nous irons voir ta directrice pour lui expliquer notre opinion. Va faire tes devoirs. » me dit mon père en fronçant les sourcils, légèrement déconcerté.

Je sortis en soupirant. J'avais vraiment des parents injustes. Non seulement malgré le fait que je sois la plus douée, ils refusaient que je participe mais en plus, ils me considèrent comme une petite fille qui n'a pas le droit d'écouter les conversations d'adultes. Même Haymitch qui était d'habitude si gentil avec moi n'avait rien dit c'était vraiment une trahison !

Je pensai un instant à écouter la conversation de mes parents et de mon grand-père, puis je me souvins de la tonne de devoirs laissée par mes professeurs pour demain, ce n'était vraiment pas de chance ! Je décidais donc d'aller travailler dans ma chambre, tout en étirant mes oreilles au maximum pour essayer de les entendre.


	6. Deuxième Mauvaise Surprise

L'homme est dans ses écarts un étrange problème : Qui de nous en tout temps est fidèle à soi-même ?

_**Contes,** **anecdotes et fables en vers,** François Andrieux_

Deuxième mauvaise Surprise :

- J'ai vu sur CDS que notre bon président David Hoban avait été assassiné.

Je ne m'étonnais pas plus que Peeta de cette déclaration : David Hoban avait été un président excellent, ni trop tyrannique, ni trop gentil : le juste milieu. Malheureusement, un excellent président se faisait vite assassiné au Capitole. Et le fait que l'information ne soit passée que sur CDS, la Chaîne des secrets du Capitole autorisée qu'aux « anciens » qui avaient participé à l'organisation des révoltes (on les informait pour éviter qu'ils se rebellent une fois de plus), n'était pas étonnant non plus car le gouvernement n'avait pas l'habitude de dévoiler tout ses secrets à la population.

Comme Peeta et moi avions des enfants, nous ne pouvions pas posséder l'application de cette chaîne, c'était donc Haymitch qui nous servait d'informateur.

- Trois candidats se sont présentés pour les élections (peu de monde voulait se retrouver à la tête de ce pays de peur de mourir jeune). Reefly qui n'a aucune chance. Mekent et… (Haymitch regarda Katniss avec une moue hésitante et gênée) … Everdeen.

Un « Quoi ! » fut la seule réponse que je puis articuler tellement j'étais choquée. Ma mère, qui s'était murée, dans le désespoir après la mort de son mari et encore plus après la mort de sa fille Primerose, comment cette mère que je pensais bien connaître avait-elle eu le courage de se présenter aux élections ? Peut-être parce que ce qu'elle souhaiter par-dessus tout était que les jeux s'arrête et qu'elle voulait s'en occuper elle-même ?

Peeta posa un bras sur mes épaules et posa à Haymitch la question qui nous brûlait les lèvres à tous les deux :

- Et alors, qui a été élu ? » (Peu de personnes le savait, mais le vote des citoyens des districts et même des habitants du Capitole ne comptait pour rien, il n'y avait que les votes des députés qui été tenus en comptes, les élections et tout le « tralala » ne servait qu'à éviter une révolte).

Haymitch eut un rapide sourire moqueur :

- Le peuple, (il ricana) va élire… (il soupira) ta mère, Katniss. »

- Cette blague n'est pas drôle Haymitch. répliquais-je en espérant qu'il me répondrait : « Oui Katniss, je t'ai bien eu ! » mais en sachant au fond de moi que ce n'était pas vrai.

Pour toute réponse il me fit un sourire triste. Peeta intervint :

Mais c'est une bonne chose que la mère de Katniss soit élue : elle déteste les (il hésita, un système de sécurité était installé partout dans les districts : si quelqu'un prononçait les mots Hunger Games, un pacificateur était prévenu et les personnes arrêtés) …le grand concours que nous avons, tous les trois, gagné ! Elle interdira que ce jeu recommence.

Et bien mes amis, ce jeu- concours est l'idée d'Everdeen. »

- Quoi ?! fut ma seule réaction.

Jamais je n'avais entendu autant de mauvaises nouvelles d'un coup dans ma vie. Ma mère me trahissait, comment osait-elle ? Et pourquoi ? Moi qui pensais qu'elle se morfondait dans son chagrin…Ce n'était pas possible !

- Que va-t-il arrivé ? demanda Peeta à Haymitch.

- Je n'en sais rien du tout…

- Pourquoi ? demandai-je.

- Katniss, tu connais ta mère. Après la mort de Prim, elle allait, soit se replonger dans le chagrin comme à la mort de ton père, soit changer en tout. C'est ce qu'elle a fait. Si elle veut recommencer le grand jeu auquel nous avons participé, c'est qu'elle en veut à tout le monde de la mort de Prim (Je me mordis les lèvres pour m'empêcher de pleurer et Peeta passa ses bras autour de mes épaules pour me réconforter). Ce qu'il va arriver et bien…je n'en sais rien. Je suis désolée et croyez moi c'est sincère : j'aime bien être grand-père.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je vis Haymitch pleurer. Le grand, le courageux Haymitch était en train de pleurer à l'idée que ma fille meurt. Touchée, je me dégageais de l'étreinte de Peeta et allais serrer mon ancien mentor dans les bras. Il y avait environ 14 ans, je me demandais si Haymitch avait vraiment un cœur. Mais toutes ces années qu'il avait passé avec Peeta et moi à s'occuper de nos enfants qui n'avaient aucun grands-parents m'avais rendu indulgente : bien sûr qu'Haymitch avait un cœur. Il n'avait fait que le cacher pour se protéger de toute douleur ou souffrance morale durant ses Hunger Games, puis après comme mentor quand il avait vu mourir plein de tributs du district 12. Haymitch était vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

- De toute manière, demain nous irons parler à la directrice de leur école. Nous lui expliquerons notre point de vue et Suzane n'ira jamais au Capitole. Elle ne mourra pas. Si tu veux Haymitch, tu pourras nous accompagner. On se retrouve demain au environ de 8h 15 devant la maison ?

Haymitch se leva et hocha la tête en me répondant :

- Je viendrai, vous ne serez pas seuls.

Puis il sortit et rentra chez lui pour noyer sa tristesse dans l'alcool.


	7. Révélation

Contempler est une révélation souffrir en est une autre.

_**Post-scriptum de ma vie**, Victor Hugo_

Révélation :

« Bonjour madame Mellark. »

« Bonjour madame la directrice, je viens vous parler au sujet du… »

« Concours organisé au Capitole pour tous les districts, me coupa celle-ci. Je m'en doutais. Mais voyez-vous, ce n'est qu'un petit concours, il n'y aura pas de morts car il ne ressemble en rien à l'ancien jeu qu'organisait le Capitole. »

« Pour l'instant. Je me méfie, ce concours finira mal. Je demande à retirer ma fille de ce jeu stupide. »

« C'est impossible : les résultats ont déjà été envoyés au Capitole. Je tiens à vous dire que les membres du Jury qui organisent le concours m'ont demandé de vous félicitez de montrer à vos enfants la voie que vous-même avez suivi. Ils ont dit que c'était un grand honneur. »

« Il n'y a pas d'honneur, juste une vie pourrie peuplée de cauchemars… »

« Chacun peut voir les choses différemment. »

« Ma fille n'ira pas au Capitole. »

« Je tenterai donc de l'expliquer aux Pacificateurs… »

Sa réponse me choqua :

« Vous me dénonceriez ?! accusai-je. »

« Oui, de toute façon vous vous en sortez toujours très bien, quoi que vous fassiez ! »

« Ca, c'est ce que vous croyez… »

Elle haussa les épaules et la sonnerie retentit.

« Bon, excusez-moi mais j'ai du travail ! Si vous n'êtes pas contente, préparez-nous une nouvelle révolte ! s'exclama-t-elle en éclatant de rire. »

Elle rentra dans le bâtiment scolaire sans me jeter un seul regard. Furieuse contre moi-même de n'avoir pas su expliquer mon point de vue à la directrice, je me dirigeai droit vers la forêt. Si seulement Peeta ou Haymitch avait pu venir ! Mais mon mentor cuvait son alcool avalé après les informations de la veille sur Suzane -qu'il considérait comme sa petite fille - et mon mari avait reçu une commande de deux tableaux pour la fin de semaine. Eux, ils savent parler aux gens ! Moi je n'étais qu'une fille insociable et incapable de protéger mes enfants…

Je fis une roulade pour passer sous ses jambes puis me relevais, grâce à l'élan qui me restait, derrière lui. D'un même geste, je donnai une tape d'une grande violence sur sa nuque avec le côté de ma main. Il s'effondra sous le choc mais de remit vite sur pieds et fonça sur moi. Je fis un bond sur ma droite pour l'éviter, il se retourna et je lui donnai un coup de pied dans les trippes. Il tomba sur le dos. Aussitôt je me jetais à genoux à côté de lui pour le maintenir plaqué au sol.

« Putain Suzane, lâche- moi, tu fais vachement mal ! cracha mon adversaire. »

Je jetais un coup d'œil vers Jilano qui approuva d'un hochement de tête. Je me relevais vite pour éviter de toucher cette ordure de Tybalt une minute de plus. Il se releva lourdement et cracha par terre.

« C'est bien Suzane, tu fais de gros progrès, tu as des chances de gagner le concours ! m'encouragea mon mentor. »

« Merci Jilano, j'espère que tu as raison. Mais comment a-t-il fait pour être le meilleur des garçons ? demandais-je en lança un regard dégoûté à mon camarade d'école. Les autres doivent vraiment être nuls ! »

Il eut un rire bref :

« Il a une manière de combattre très différente de la tienne : il fonce dans le tas, ça marche avec presque tout le monde, sauf ceux qui sont agiles comme toi et pour qui il est pus facile de l'éviter. Tu verras au Capitole, beaucoup combattent comme lui, mais s'ils ont plus de force, ils auront quand même des chances de te battre, m'expliqua mon professeur de combat, Jilano Nadelo. »

« Nan mais vous vous prenez pour qui à parlez de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! se plaignit Tybalt. Vous lui donner plus de conseils qu'à moi, c'est injuste ! »

« Au début je te donnais des conseils mais tu ne les suivais pas. A quoi bon continuer alors ? gronda mon professeur favori. »

« C'est juste que je ne les comprenais pas bien ! »

« D'accord. Alors comme premier conseil, je vais te donner celui de ne jamais être trop sûr de toi. Et la leçon est finie pour aujourd'hui. Regagnez vos salles de classe. A demain Tybalt et Suzane. »

« A demain Jilano ! lançai-je un peu lacement à l'idée de retourner en cours. »

« Ouais, c'est ça … répondis mon « gentil » compagnon. »

C'est sans entrain que je me dirigeais vers la salle de classe pour suivre mon cours d'anglais, j'avais de la chance d'êtres la championne de l'école parce que cela me permettais de remplacer deux heures de cours par du sport. Mais le retour dans la classe était dur. Il n'y avait que deux matières qui m'intéressaient à l'école, le sport et l'histoire. Ce que je préférais dans l'histoire, c'était les non-dits, tout ce dont les profs ne parlaient pas mais que j'arrivais à lire sur et les bouts de texte et les pages arrachées de nos manuels comme si les profs ne voulaient pas nous parler de certaines périodes de notre histoire

Je reconnus tout de suite son pas, il se voulait discret mais ne l'était pas pour une personne si habituée de la forêt telle que moi. Les feuilles et les brindilles craquaient sous ses pieds. Un moment je me demandais et j'espérais qu'il allait passer devant moi sans me voir mais il me connaissait bien et avait apprit au fil des ans à repérer mes cachettes favorites dans la forêt quand je voulais être seule. Il s'accroupit pour arriver à ma hauteur. Je me reculais un peu plus dans le creux de l'arbre qui m'abritait. Je ne voulais voir personne. Pas même Peeta.

Je vis tout de suite sur son visage qu'il avait comprit le problème car il avait un air triste. Comment avait-il deviné ? Sans doute m'avait-il vu passer en courant devant la maison.

« Katniss ? »

« Mmh ? »

« Je comprends que ça te peine mais… »

« Me peine ! Moi ! Juste moi ! Parce que toi tu t'en fiches ?! Tu te fiches complètement de l'avenir de ta fille ! Et encore, si elle a la chance d'en revenir vivante ! le coupais-je en m'énervant. »

« Katniss, ne te mets pas en colère et regardes-moi dans les yeux, me dit-il de sa voix douce en saisissant mon menton, je pense que nous nous sommes trompés. Ta mère reste ta mère et elle a toujours le même caractère, jamais elle ne voudrait se venger. Je pense que si elle est devenue présidente, c'est pour se construire une nouvelle vie. Elle n'a pas l'attention de refaire les Hunger Games. »

Je jetais un regard affolé autour de moi quand il prononça ces mots, il le vit et me rassura :

« Nous sommes dans la forêt, les Pacificateurs n'y ont pas mis d'alarmes. Tu comprends ce que je veux te dire ? A propos de ta mère ? »

« Oui, j'ai parfaitement compris, tu veux envoyer Suzane à ce concours qui n'est qu'un piège. Tu te fiches complètement de ta fille et de son avenir ! lançais-je, plus cinglante que jamais. »

« Oh non pas du tout, mais je pense ce que je te dis et de toute façon, comme la famille des concurrents est invitée, nous serons plus proche de ta mère et nous pourrons l'empêcher de prendre une mauvaise décision. »

Je réfléchis longtemps, Peeta n'avait pas tort à propos de ma mère mais j'avais vraiment peur d'expédier ma fille ! Elle était mon enfant, mon bébé, le fruit de mes entrailles et ma seule raison de vivre. Je refusais de l'envoyer directement dans un piège ! Toujours la peur, ce sentiment que je fuyais et que j'essayais d'ignorer depuis si longtemps. Mais avec des enfants ce sentiment était encore plus fort que dans l'arène. Je n'aurais jamais dû avoir d'enfants, je n'aurais pas dû écouter Peeta. Ils ne pouvaient apporter que de la tristesse…

Non ! Voilà que je délirais maintenant ! Je revis le visage riant de Chase mon fils, celui, souriant de ma fille adorée, Suzane. Mes enfants, ma joie ! Bien sûre que Peeta avait raison, il avait toujours raison.

« Tu as raison mon amour, nous partirons tous au Capitole. Avec Haymitch. »

« Avec Haymitch. Je t'aime ma chérie. »

« Moi aussi. »

Il me prit dans ses bras et me ramena à la maison.


	8. Voyage

**VOYAGE:**

« Voyager nous permet de constater que si les peuples ont des frontières, la bêtise humaine n'en a pas. »

_ Anonyme_

**Point de vue de Katniss : **

Nous sommes sur le quai. Je me sens mal, très mal. Et j'ai peur pour ma fille. A moins que ce ne soit pour moi, puisque je suis égoïste. Je suis tellement égoïste que je pense quema grande crainte, c'est de me retrouver sans elle, ma fille chérie, et je sais que je n'y survivrai pas.

Peeta pose son bras sur mes épaules. Il est rassurant, grand et fort contre moi, même si nous savons tout les deux que je suis la plus à même de nous défendre. Je l'aime, tellement. Haymitch est là. Avec mes deux enfants. Il parle avec un grand sourire mais je sais qu'il ressent la même chose que nous au fond de lui. La peur, seul dictateur de notre conduite.

Nous regardons le train arriver et une fois qu'il est arrêté, je sers Marjory et Cindy dans mes bras. Elles me souhaitent bonne chance. Marjory me chuchote à l'oreille d'un ton grave :

- Joyeux Hunger Games et que le sort soit favorable à ta fille…

- Ho oui, je l'espère du fond du cœur…je réponds aussi bas avec un sanglot dans la gorge.

Suzane embrasse elle aussi ses deux amies. Elle est toute excitée, et rayonne. Elle ignore complètement ce qui l'attend...Son sourire disparaît quand aperçoit son compagnon. Je la comprends : c'est un gros balourd qui pourrait passer pour un costaud mais est en fait rempli de graisse.

Je prends une bouchée d'air de mon district et monte dans ce train qui nous amènera jusqu'au Capitole. Peeta me suit, les autres nous ont précédés. Et soudain je reviens en arrière. Il y a 17 ans. Tout était exactement pareil. Peeta et Haymitch sont eux aussi bouche bais. Nous ne pensions pas que ce serait comme ça. Mes enfants aussi ouvrent grand la bouche mais eux, c'est de l'extase. Il n'ont jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. La famille de Tybalt, l'autre concurrent, sont aussi émerveillés. Une dame nous accueille avec un grand sourire :

- Bien-ve-nu. Si vous saviez comme je suis ravie de vous voir ! Peeta s'il te plait, tu peux refermer la porte du wagon ?

C'est seulement à ce moment là que je la reconnais. C'est Effie Trinket. Elle ne s'habille plus avec autant de fantaisie comme avant mais sinon c'est la même. J'ai beau la détester pour avoir permis de réorganiser des Hunger Games, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui sourire. Elle répond d'un sourire beaucoup plus franc que je ne l'avais jamais vu faire. Son caractère aurait-il pu, lui aussi, changer ? Cela me semble plutôt étonnant.

- Si tu savais Katniss comme je suis contente de vous revoir tous les deux. Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué…, elle change soudain de ton pour en reprendre un plus « officiel ». Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. Ce wagon est réservé à votre district. Il y une chambre pour, monsieur et madame euh…

- Klein. Allison et Brayan Klein, répond le père de Tybalt.

- Merci. Donc je disais : une chambre pour Allison et Brayan, une pour Tybalt, une pour Suzane, une pour son frère… ?

- Chase, répond mon fils.

- D'accord, une pour Chase, une pour Katniss et Peeta et une pour moi. Elles sont toutes dans l'ordre dans lequel je vous ai cité et vos prénoms et noms sont inscrits sur les portes. Oui Haymitch ? Une remarque peut-être ?

- Et moi ? demanda-t-il.

- Toi, tu n'étais pas sensé faire partit du voyage ! Il faut toujours que tu fasses différemment des autres, tu n'as pas changé ! Et l'alcool est interdit dans le train.

- D'accord, d'accord…de toute façon je ne bois plus…

Effie hausse un sourcil et lâche :

- Et bien tu peux toujours utiliser le canapé du salon.

- Je veux bien dormir avec Chase, annonce Suzane, comme ça papy prendra sa chambre.

- Papy ? demande Effie en ouvrant grands les yeux.

- Et oui, je suis grand-père, dit fièrement Haymitch à sa vieille collègue.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible…s'étonne Effie.

- Il en a été décidé ainsi, je tranche. Où sont les chambres ?

Effie nous conduit tous dans nos chambres. En entra dans la notre, j'ai l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. C'est celle que j'avais prise aux derniers Hunger Games. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je ne comprends pas. Tout ce qu'on a fait n'a servis à rien. La mort de Prim n'a servit à rien ! Je pleurs sans m'arrêter. Je sens Peeta m'entourer de ses bras et nous faire assoir sur le lit. Mon lit. Doucement, il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et essuie mes larmes avec son index tout en me chuchotant des mots doux.

Après quelques minutes, je me reprends. J'ai des enfants, je dois m'occuper d'eux, je ne dois pas faiblir. Je souris à mon mari qui me le renvoi plein de douceur. J'ai de la chance. Beaucoup de chance pour avoir épousé quelqu'un comme lui. Je tends l'oreille et entends le rire de Chase coupé par la grosse voix d'Haymitch et celle, aigue, de Suzane. Ensemble, nous nous levons et allons les rejoindre dans le salon où le déjeuner est servi.

- Ah ! Nous n'attendions plus que vous pour commencer le repas ! annonce joyeusement Effie. Mettez-vous tous à table.

Chacun s'installe, je m'assoie entre Effie et Suzane. Avoir ma fille auprès de moi me redonne l'énergie qui me manquait. Je suis mère et mes enfants ont besoin de moi. Quelques soient les circonstances. Je n'ai aucune excuses.

Le repas se fait dans la bonne humeur. A la fin, les serviteurs nous apportent un café avec quelques biscuits. Effie aborde enfin le sujet qui nous intéresse tous :

- Vous savez que vous êtes en route pour le Capitole, capitale de Panem et siège du gouvernement. Deux d'entre vous ont été désignés comme concurrents pour le grand concours appelé – je vous l'apprends – Anger Games.

Je respire un bon coup. Anger Games. Est-ce un nom positif ou négatif ? On pourrait dire positif car il ne s'appelle heureusement pas Hunger Games mais négatif car je ne suis pas sûre que les jeux de la colère soit sans danger…

- Ce jeu se déroulera dans une arène où vous vous affronterez chacun tour à tour, elle scruta tous les visages afin de juger de l'effet de toutes ses informations. Avant cela vous participerez à un défilé, puis à une interview.

Haymitch se lève, rouge de colère, et tape ses poings sur la table :

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Ce ne sont pas les Hunger games ! Ces jeux-là sont finis grâce à Katniss et Peeta, il est hors de question que tout recommence. Vous m'entendez ? Hors de question !

Des larmes coulent de ses yeux et son visage devient cramoisi. Peeta se lève à son tour et déclame un peu moins brusquement :

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec Haymitch. Ce concours est une idée abominable !

Je commence à me lever au moment où j'aperçois un morceau de papier devant moi : « Ne dites rien contre les Anger Games ou votre fils est mort » Je regarde Chase. Sous sa chaise, un serviteur est caché et pointe un poignard dans le dos de mon fils. Celui-ci ne s'aperçoit de rien. Je pèse le pour et le contre, je suis trop loin pour réussir à le désarmer et ce n'est pas les autres qui réussiront à me venir en aide avant que Chase ne soit transpercé. Mon époux me lance d'une voix assurée :

- Katniss qu'en dis-tu ?

- Tremblante et furieuse, je m'entends répondre :

- Effie n'a pas parlé de mort, juste de combat sans conséquence. Il n'y a pas de problème.

Des larmes cherchent à s'échapper de mes yeux, je me détache complètement de la conversation et surveille mon fils.

**Point de vue de Suzane :**

Je suis étonnée. Je pensais que ma mère allait se fâcher et redire qu'elle ne voulait pas que j'y participe. Mais non, elle a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. A-t-elle voulu me faire plaisir ? Je décide d'aller la voir après le repas pour la remercier. Mais Haymitch et mon père m'ennuient. Pourquoi s'énervent-ils comme ça ? Et quels sont ces Hunger Games qu'ils semblent détester ? Pourquoi seraient-ils finis grâce à mes parents ? Je sens que quelque chose m'échappe mais je ne pourrais pas réussir à comprendre si personne ne m'éclaire là-dessus.

Effie Trinket reprend :

- Voilà de sages paroles Katniss. Peeta, Haymitch, vous devriez l'écouter, c'est elle qui a raison ! S'il y avait eu des histoires de combats à mort, j'aurai compris votre excès de colère mais selon les circonstances, c'est inadmissible !

- Katniss qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ? demande mon père.

Ma mère lui lance un regard triste et il s'approche d'elle pour l'embrasser. J'ai l'impression qu'elle en profite pour lui montrer quelque chose mais je ne dis rien. Je lui dois bien ça. Elle reprend :

- Peeta, s'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance.

Il semble enfin voir ce qu'elle lui montre. Alors ces yeux de dirigent vers Chase et il murmure :

- D'accord. Tu as raison.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a montré mais je suis convaincu que je viens d'assister à une scène pour le moins étrange. Mon père prend Chase dans ses bras et ils quittent la pièce accompagnée de ma mère. Haymitch est furieux et les suit en claquant la porte hurlant :

- Tout les deux, vous me décevez. Enormément ! Et je ne parle même pas de toi Effie !

Toute ma famille est partie me laissant seule avec celle de Tybalt. Ceux-ci sont tout aussi surpris que moi de cette scène et affichent un air complètement largué. Quoique que les parents aient l'air d'en avoir compris un peu plus. Mais qu'est-ce que les adultes nous cachent ? La mère de Tybalt s'adresse à Effie :

- Ils ne sont pas contents de redevenir célèbre ?

- Ceux-là ont toujours été un peu bizarres, ils ont toujours voulu qu'on les laisse tranquilles.

Redevenir ? Comment ça ?! Ils étaient donc déjà célèbres ? Je n'y comprends rien. La seule chose qui puisse m'éclaircir serait d'en parler à mes parents. Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer qu'ils veulent bien m'expliquer, ce qui n'est pas gagné ! Je quitte la pièce le plus naturellement possible avec la ferme intention d'interroger mes parents pour enfin comprendre et répondre à toutes ces questions qui commencent vraiment à faire du grabuge dans ma tête !


	9. Explication ou pas

**EXPLICATION…OU PAS**

_Il ne faut pas dire toute la vérité, mais il ne faut dire que la vérité. _

_**Jules Renard**_

**Point de vue de Suzane** :

Je toque et entre avant qu'on m'y est invité. Ma mère est seule, assise sur leur lit, la tête ailleurs. Elle sursaute quand je demande :

- Maman, qu'est-ce que tu me cache à moi et à Chase ? Pour quoi toi et Papa et même Haymitch, vous dites pleins de trucs bizarres ? J'y comprends rien !

Ma mère me souris et m'attire doucement dans ses bras. Je m'assois à côté d'elle et attends qu'elle se lance :

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que nous vous cachons ?

- Je n'en sais rien justement ! Mais pourquoi vous étiez célèbres avant ? comment vous connaissez Effie ? qu'est-ce que sont les Hunger games ?!

A ce mot, ma mère relève la tête comme terrifiée. Puis elle rabaisse les yeux vers moi et me dit d'une voix froide :

- Ne prononce plus jamais ces mots.

Puis, voyant qu'elle m'a terrifiée, elle ajoute d'une voix radoucie :

- C'est pour ton bien.

- D'accord, je ne le dirai plus, mais explique-moi s'il te plaît !

- Tu ne pourras pas comprendre. Et puis de toute façon je n'ai pas le droit !

- Mais maman...

- La seule chose que je vais te dire est qu'à cause de ces jeux, ma vie n'est qu'une douleur permanente et comme je t'aime, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose.

Je veux protester mais je vois ses yeux rougis et je comprends que c'est encore plus dur pour elle que pour moi. Alors je me laisse aller dans ses bras tandis qu'elle me berce.

**Point de vue de Katniss :**

- Elle dort ?

Je sursaute en entendant la voix de Peeta, je m'aperçois que je me suis endormi sur le lit avec Suzane dans mes bras. Il sourit, dépose un baiser sur mon front et prend ma fille dans ses bras pour la déposer dans sa chambre. Je m'inquiète pas une seconde du risque qu'il puisse la faire tomber car je le connais bien et sais qu'il est fort comme un bœuf. Après tout, quand il aidait ses parents à la boulangerie, il transportait des sacs de farine qui faisait deux fois poids de Suzane.

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard et m'annonçe que nos deux enfants dormaient comme des loirs. Il me rejoint sur le lit et m'embrasse d'un baiser léger…que je lui rends bien plus fougueusement dans une étreinte qui me fais des chatouillis dans le bas du ventre.

Puis j'aperçois les cernes qu'il a sous les yeux et me souvenant que seulement moi était reposée. Je lui prends la tête et la dépose sur mon ventre de manière à qu'il soit à l'aise. Je lui chuchote à l'oreille alors qu'il a déjà fermé les yeux :

- Dors mon ange, demain sera une journée riche en rebondissements…

J'ajoute pour moi-même : qu'ils soient heureux ou…malheureux.


	10. Le Capitole

**LE CAPITOLE**

_« La nature fait des hommes semblables, la vie les rend différents. »_

_**Confucius.**_

**Point de vue de Katniss :**

Je me réveille en sursaut mon corps tremblant contre celui de Peeta. Ma tête est posée sur sa poitrine et il me caresse les cheveux tout en me murmurant des mots rassurants pour m'éloigner de mon cauchemar. Peeta. Mon époux, mon ami, mon confident, mon amant. Il est tout ce que j'ai, ma seule raison de vivre. Seule ? Non, bien sûr que non. J'ai aussi Chase et Suzane, mes enfants chéris et adorés. Suzane. Mon visage se tord de douleur, de peur. Je vais la perdre, je la sens déjà qui s'éloigne de moi. C'est ma propre mère qui tente de me l'arracher ! Je ne peux pas en supporter plus, j'aimerai pouvoir tout abandonner tout relâcher. Mais je ne peux pas. Ce serait abandonner ma fille aux loups affamés. Et Peeta est là. Toujours le roc sur lequel je peux m'appuyer. J'ai confiance en lui. La seule manière de survivre à cette journée c'est de le laisser me mener. Pour qu'il soit celui qui prend les décisions calmement mais fermement. Tout le contraire de moi. Je souris. Oui, aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui tire les cordes. Il embrasse chacun de mes doigts un par un. Je dépose un baiser sur sa bouche à mon tour et pars prendre ma douche. Cette journée serra bonne. Quoiqu'il arrive. Deux images s'imposent à mon esprit : Gale et ma mère. Je chasse Gale, il n'y a aucune raison que je le revois. Après une grande inspiration, je décide que je m'occuperais de ma mère plus tard. C'est plus sage.

**Point de vue de Suzane :**

Je suis très excitée : nous arriverons dans environ deux heures au Capitole. Je suis sur mon lit et révise chacune de mes prises tandis que Chase lit un bouquin sur le canapé transformé en lit.

Après avoir refait trois fois de suite les mêmes figures, je décide que c'en est assez et me rends dans la salle à manger suivie par Chase. Effie et Tybalt ainsi que ses parents sont déjà là.

- Ah vous voilà les enfants ! Il ne manque plus que vos parents pour que nous soyons au complet ! annonce joyeusement Effie.

- Et Haymitch ? je demande.

- Nous n'avons pas besoins de lui.

- C'est dommage parce que je suis là répond Haymitch d'une voix grave en entrant dans la salle à manger. Et ils ont besoin d'un mentor de toute façon.

- Non Haymitch, cela ne fait pas partit de la règle et même alors, les mentors auraient été Katniss et Peeta, répond Effie à mon grand étonnement car je n'y comprends rien une fois de plus. Pourquoi voudrait-il être mentor ?

- Pas sûr. Faut-il que je te rappelle qu'ils se sont enfuis avant la fin de la dernière partie ?

Enfuis ? Cela m'étonne de ma mère, ce n'est vraiment pas son genre ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à parler de ce grand jeu dont mes parents m'ont parlé hier ?

- Et puis Effie, nous n'aurions peut-être pas voulu leur apprendre, ajoute ma mère en entrant avec d'une démarche royale qui me fait sourire.

- Certes, on s'en fiche. Ce qui compte c'est que Suzane et Tybalt n'ont pas besoin de coach. Comme ça, pas de problème.

- Et ils mourront car ils seront incapables de se défendre !s'exclame mon père.

- Bien sûr que non, ce ne sont par les Hunger Games, vous ne comprenez pas ? Jamais la mère de Katniss ne voudrait leur mort.

La mère de Katniss ? Ma grand-mère ? Mais que nous cachent-ils encore ? Je n'y comprends plus rien ! Ils passent leur temps à se disputer et toujours pour des choses dont on ne sait rien ! Je soupire. A ce moment, Chase demande d'une vois timide :

- Maman, ta maman elle n'est pas morte ?

- Hum…Merci beaucoup Effie, dit ma mère d'un ton sarcastique en lançant un regard noir à la concernée. Viens-là Chase.

Ma mère prend mon frère dans ses bras et lance un regard implorant à mon père qui vient vers moi et, me prenant par les épaules, me guide à part sur un canapé, où Chase est assis sur les genoux de ma mère. Nous nous asseyons à leurs côtés. Ma mère me fait un sourire tendre comme elle seule sait les faire et je le lui rends.

- Vous voyez, avant, j'avais une petite sœur, elle s'appelait Primerose et avait quatre ans de moins que moi. Un jour, elle…

Ma mère se met à pleurer. Mon père pose sa main sur la sienne et continue :

- Un jour qu'elle soignait des blessés, il y a eu une explosion et Primerose est morte.

- J'en ai voulu à ma mère parce que c'était à cause d'elle que ma petite sœur est devenus guérisseuse. Et puis, elle ne s'occupait pas bien de nous depuis la mort de mon père alors nous nous sommes disputée. Tellement fort que nous avons décidés de ne plus nous revoir.

- Maman, c'est triste. Et c'est pas bien ! Il faut pas se disputer avec sa maman !

- Je sais Chase. je sais...

- Ce n'est pas grave, maman je comprends, je dis pour la consoler. Elle habite au Capitole ? je demande.

- Oui.

- Alors ça va être une bonne occasion pour vous réconcilier ! je m'exclame. Bon dépêchez-vous, il y a des toasts et du beurre de cacahuètes pour le petit déjeuner, ce serait dommage de louper ça !

- Bien, allez tous faire vos valise, nous arrivons dans une heure et demie, nous annonce Effie après que nous nous soyons goinfrés de toasts jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir en manger un seul.

Nous descendons du train en tirant nos valises derrière nous. Tout est magnifique…à part les gens. Ils sont habillés… étrangement. Pour ne pas dire qu'ils sont moches ! Ils ont les cheveux roses, violets, rouges… des tatouages de partout avec des couleurs vivent. Dire que je trouvais Effie originale avec son pompon rose dans les cheveux ! J'ai l'impression que si j'essayais de passer à travers cette foule, j'étoufferai !

Toute en discutant des différents monuments importants du Capitole, Effie nous conduit jusqu'à un aérocraft dans lequel nous mentons. Emerveillée, je regarde à travers la vitre pour apercevoir cette grande ville de haut. Tout est constitué de couleurs chatoyantes comme une palette de peintre où toutes les couleurs sont mélangées. Nous arrivons enfin devant un bâtiment immense. L'aéroraft se pose et nous sortons. Effie nous conduits dans le grand hall mais je n'arrive pas à distinguer les murs des gens tant il y a de monde Nous mentons jusqu'au douzième étage en sortant, mes parents ont un haut-le-cœur et je pense comprendre pourquoi quand Effie annonce :

- Le bâtiment n'a pas changé et vous êtes toujours au douzième étage. Katniss, tu dormiras avec Peeta dans ton ancienne chambre qui communiquera d'un côté dans celle de Suzane et de l'autre dans celle de Chase. Vous pouvez aller déposer vos affaires en attendant le déjeuner.


	11. Rencontres

**RENCONTRES**

_« __Toutes__ les __rencontres__ se __font__ par __hasard__. »_

_**Jean-Louis Bory**_

**Point de vue de Suzane :**

Je suis entièrement vêtu de noir. Un leggins et un pull à col-roulé avec des manches longues. J'ai trop chaud même si mes cheveux sont attachés en chignon. Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise là-dedans. Tybalt est aussi en noir mais avec un jean large et un t-shirt à manches courtes. Quelle chance !

- Vous êtes magnifique mes agneaux. Allez, on descend !

- Magnifique ! Tu parle, c'est affreux. J'en ai marre, moi qui croyais que nous aurions de beaux costumes ! grogne Tybalt.

- Mais si, vous êtes très bien, répond Effie avec un grand sourire. Bon dépêchez-vous nous allons être en retard !

Nous nous divisons en deux groupes pour faire le trajet en ascenseur en deux fois tellement celui-ci est étroit. Je monte avec Tybalt, Effie et Chase. Effie appuie sur le bouton : « sous-sol ». Nous descendons pendant ce qu'il me semble être des lustres. Personne ne parle, c'est plutôt morose ! Soudain l'ascenseur s'arrête et nous entendons une tonalité de quelques notes aigues.

- Enfin ! s'exclame Effie. Vous devez être impatients de rencontrer vos petits camarades !

Ça pour le coup, je suis impatiente ! Je me mords les lèvres de nervosité. Je ne sais pas du tout à quoi je peux m'attendre. J'espère pouvoir me faire des amis.

Nous sortons de l'ascenseur et entrons dans la salle où tous les tributs se rendent. Quand nous passons la porte, j'ai du mal à avaler ma salive. Il y a tant de monde et certains on des regards si hostiles en nous voyant !

- Tout le monde n'est pas encore là, m'informe Effie. Au total, vous êtes 26.

Je remarque que les tributs ont tous des dossards avec un nombre dans le dos et sur le ventre. Ces numéros sont-ils ceux de leur district ? Effie nous guide vers la table où sont déposés les dossards. Elle en prend 2 avec le numéro 12 et nous les accroche. Donc oui, c'est bien les numéros des districts. Nous avons vraiment l'air bête. Mes parents, ceux de Tybalt, et Haymitch nous rejoignent. Ma mère me dépose un baiser sur le front et ils suivent tous Effie, me laissant seule avec Tybalt ainsi que les autres concurrents. A peine sont-ils partis qu'une fille brune, petite avec des yeux noisette et toute mince s'approche de moi :

- Salut je suis Jane Wolf du district 2 ? Toi t'es qui ? T'as quel âge ?

- Elle a l'air sympa et bien sûre d'elle. Je décide que nous pourrions être amies.

- Je m'appelle Suzane Mellark et j'ai 12 ans.

- Moi aussi.

- Toi aussi tu t'appelle Suzane Mellark ? je demande pour rire.

- Mais non, t'es bête. Moi aussi j'ai 12 ans. Je t'ai déjà dit que je m'appelais Jane. T'as l'air sympa. Amies ? propose-t-telle en me proposant sa main.

J'apprécie son aspect plus que direct et très franc.

- OK pas de problème, je réponds en la lui serrant.

A ce moment, une fille et un garçon entrent dans la salle. Tout le monde se tait. Ils ont l'air tellement royal malgré la laideur de la tenue et leur jeune âge. En plus, ils sont magnifiques et se tiennent par la main. On comprend tout de suite que la fille n'est pas indifférente au garçon et de même pour lui. Tout à fait le contraire de tous les autres tributs qui eux se sont séparés et moi la première. Je pense qu'ils ont tous les deux dans les 15ans.

- Ne vous gênez pas pour nous ! lance la fille en riant. Au fait je m'appelle Lena Dick. Appelez-moi mademoiselle Dick.

Nous murmurons tous des commentaires sur cette fille hautaine et son compagnon silencieux. Je le vois qui hausse les sourcils en la regardant. Celle-ci ajoute alors :

- Ah au fait, lui ce sera monsieur Hawthorne.

Après avoir abandonnée ma fille aux mains des organisateurs du concours. Nous suivons tous Effie pour prendre un autre ascenseur. Nous sommes à l'étroit à 6 dans cet ascenseur tout aussi petit que le premier. Quand nous arrivons en bas, une jeune fille en combinaison marron nous accueil et nous conduits vers les tribunes réservées aux familles des combattants. Elle nous quitte après nous avoir montré nos places et nous avoir annoncé que nous serions près des familles du district 11.

C'est à ce moment que je l'aperçois. Gale Hawthorne. Je me mords les lèvres. Mes yeux se remplissent soudain de larmes. Mes poings se serrent. Je sens Peeta agripper mon bras gauche mais je me dégage et me rapproche de Gale. Un flot de larme coule de mes yeux mais je n'y pense même pas.

- Toi ! je crie en pointant mon index droit vers lui. Toi ! Tu as détruit ma vie ! Tu as tué ma sœur ! Assassin !

- Je m'avance vers lui mais le poids de ma tristesse m'assaille et je plie en deux en me tenant le ventre. La douleur est trop forte, je ne peux pas le supporter. Soudain je me débarrasse de cette douleur d'un coup pour me relever en ne resetant qu'un seul sentiment. Qu'une seule émotion : la colère. Alors je franchis les derniers pas me séparant de lui en ravalant mes larmes et le couvre de coups. Sur le visage, le ventre, les jambes…partout. J'entends des voix qui me crient « Stop Katniss » « Arrête » Mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Je me retiens depuis si longtemps…

Soudain je ne peux plus bouger. Alors je rouvre mes yeux que j'avais fermés. Peeta et Gale m'immobilise. Sur un signe de Peeta, Gale s'éloigne pour que je reste seule avec mon mari.

- Katniss, écoute-moi, dit-il doucement en saisissant mon menton. Tu n'as pas besoin de porter une fois de plus la douleur de la mort de Prim. Tu sais que lui aussi a payé et tu n'as plus aucune raison de lui en vouloir.

- Je ne peux pas lui pardonner ! Il m'a fait trop de mal !

Gale revient vers nous après avoir constaté que je m'étais calmé.

- Katnip…

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Katniss, je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à Prim, tu le sais bien. Jamais je n'avais imaginé que cela se passerait comme ça. S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi.

A ce moment, j'aperçois une fillette d'environ 6 ans, se cachant derrière Gale. Un bout de sa chemise ressort de derrière son pantalon formant ainsi une queue comme ma petite sœur. Gale suit mon regard et nous présente :

- Katniss, voici ma fille : Primerose.

Je ne dis plus rien tellement je suis émue. Il a donné à sa fille le même prénom que feu ma sœur. Ses cheveux sont tressés dans son dos comme ma Prim.

- Prim, voici Katniss. Une de mes plus anciennes amies.

N'en pouvant plus, je me jette dans les bras de Primerose qui me fait un bisou baveux sur la joue gauche.

- Maman ?

- Oui Chase ?

- Je peux participer au gros câlin collectif ?

- Oh oui bien sûr !

Ravie, je serre mon petit garçon dans mes bras tout en tenant encore la main de Primerose. Après ces quelques minutes de chaleur, je m'éloigne d'eux et me rapproche de Gale.

- Gale ?

- Katniss ?

- J'aime bien quand tu m'appelle Katnip…

Comprenant mon sous-entendu, il me serre à son tour dans mes bras. La bouche près de son oreille je m'excuse :

- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- Moi je sais, c'est la colère. Tu m'avais désigné comme coupable de la mort de ta sœur car tu avais besoin d'une victime, d'un bouc-émissaire. Je sais ce que ça fait …

- Pardon ? je m'étonne

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard…Voilà nos enfants, ajoute-t-il avec un grand sourire en s'éloignant de moi tout en gardant ma main dans la sienne. Ah au fait, voici ma femme, Elena.

Il me présente la femme grande et stricte qui tient Prim par la main.

- Elena, voici Katniss, une amie d'enfance.

- Juste une amie ? demande-t-elle en me lançant un regard perçant.

Gale me regarde, puis regarde Peeta, et répond :

- Oui, une simple amie.

A ces mots associés : « simple » et « amie », mon cœur se brise.


End file.
